Superman
by AndyBCM
Summary: I was searching for a heart that's beating, As fast as the way I'm feeling, Trying to find some peace there in my soul, You know it was your love that saved me, The answer to my prayers you gave me, And I hope I'll be all that you deserve. MAJOR FLUFF!
1. Superman

_**Authors note:**_

**Here's a quick one shot. I wrote this quickly in-between my studies so sorry about the fact that its rubbish.**

**This is a song fic to the song **_**Superman**_** by **_**Ronan Keating.**_

**Before you go **_**"Ewwww Ronan Keating, he's gay!" **_**just bear with me a minute.**

**I've been a fan of Ronan since day one. He was even my first crush. For some reason and I don't know why I've always had a thing for blondes…**

**Anyway back to what's important: There are many songs - love songs especially - that I hear that make me think of Twilight and its characters but no song screams **_**Twilight**_** as much as this one. That's what I think anyway.**

**There's a link to song on my profile. It's from the album **_**Bring You Home**_**. His best album in my opinion.**

**This fic is set during Eclipse I suppose. It's about when Edward purposes to Bella. It's just an excuse to indulge myself with fluff really. ****It doesn't really stick to how Edward does it in the books or how Bella reacts. But I hope you like it anyway.**

**This will stay a one shot unless I can find a song that represents Bella.**

**Anyway you're probably screaming for me to shut up so here it is :)**

**___________________________________________________**

_**Superman**_

Edward's POV

God I am so nervous. Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be nervous.

I want this and I hope Bella does too.

Breath Edward! Breath! Wait I don't even need to breath… Just make sure Bella thinks you're relaxed. Don't scare her.

I finally made it to my room and I placed her on the bed. We had the house to ourselves. A completely rare occasion, but my family were getting ready for their battle with Victoria and her newborn army. I was more than glad to have the mansion to ourselves. I wouldn't have to have their voices in my head as I did this.

"It's a little early for me to be going to bed, isn't it?" Bella asked, almost teasing.

I sat down on the bed beside her and placed my hands on my lap, pulling hers with mine. I began fidgeting with them but then held them tight. I took an unnecessary deep breath.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something. If that's alright with you?" I replied in earnest.

She nodded, smiling a light, gentle smile. She was beautiful. Her perfect dark curls shone in the moonlight that was seeping through the windows. Was she trying to kill me?

_I've been heading in the wrong direction_

_Hiding from my own protection_

_Running but my heart was standing still_

_I guess you saw the light inside me_

_Your love has been a torch to guide me_

_I hope I can be all that you deserve_

I squeezed her hand.

"Bella love, we've been together for quite a while now and I think its time we… umm… I think we should… Well what I'm trying to say is… well…" I began to stammer. I sounded like an idiot.

Bella giggled and placed her hand on my face.

"Edward, it's okay," she laughed.

"Don't try to hurt yourself. I'm here and listing. Take your time. Whatever it is your trying to tell me I'll understand." she reassured as her expression became more serious yet not harsh. _Loving_ was the only adjective I could think of.

I closed my eyes and sighed as her hand that was cupping my face filled the crevasses of my cheek.

She was always too kind to me. I didn't deserve her. After all I've done to her she still sits with me. I know I'm just being selfish and I'm plucking her from her human life. Heck! I ruined her life! But the feeling I get when I touch her, kiss her, hold her, I don't think I'll be able to give that up… Not again.

_Well I'm no superman_

_But I'll love you that best I can_

_And you know I'm just flesh and bones_

_But with you I feel I'm flying_

_Don't you know I'm no superman_

_But I'll always be your man_

I took her hand from my face and opened my eyes. I lowered our hands but I didn't let go. I gave her complete and undivided eye contact.

"Bella, you already know that I love you with all my cold heart -and I do- but I probably don't say it to you enough but what I'm trying to say is: you've given me everything. You gave me _your _heart. I can never thank you enough for that. You're even willing to give your life up for me-," I said sincerely but before I could continue she interrupted me.

"You know I would do anything for you, for both of us," she said simply but with complete sincerity. I kissed her hand I stroked it with my thumb.

"Believe me, love, I know, it's just I want you to understand how truly grateful I really am. You came to me in a time of darkness, and though at the time I might not have realised it, you were the light that I needed to guide me. You have no idea how long I've waited for you. You've made me happy beyond reason and you've made me a better person than I thought possible. You have even irrationally loved me in return. I can't thank you enough for that either. I just wish I could be the person you truly deserve," I continued.

_I was searching for a heart that's beating_

_As fast as the way I'm feeling_

_Trying to find some peace there in my soul_

_You know it was your love that saved me_

_The answer to my prayers you gave me_

_And I hope I'll be all that you deserve_

Bella's heart rate began to increase. I would have chuckled but if I were human my heart would probably have been racing too. I squeezed her hands again.

"I know I am far from perfect. I done some unforgivable things in my existence including leaving… well, you know. For some unknown reason you have accepted that. We're already going to spend eternity together and I would like to do it the right way if that's okay with you. But before you say anything I just want you to know even after everything we have been through I will still love you forever, no matter what you say to me now," I said with many emotions running through my voice.

_Well I'm no superman_

_But I'll love you that best I can_

_And you know I'm just flesh and bones_

_But with you I feel I'm flying… Flying_

_Don't you know I'm no superman_

_But I'll always be your man_

Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes became confused. I just wanted to take the confusion away. I wanted to sweep her up in my arms and never let go.

This was it. It was now or never.

I reluctantly dropped Bella's hands and reached into my pocket. I seemed to be moving painfully slow. If I were human I probably would have been shaking, so for once in my existence I was glad that I was not. I pulled a small black, velvet box from my pocket and clutched it in my hand

I had butterflies in my stomach as I lifted myself from the bed and I turned myself to face her. She still looked confused. I lowered myself in front of her and went down on one knee.

She gasped, raising her hands to her mouth. Confusion immediately left her face. Tears began to swell up in her perfect eyes. She was smart. She figured out what I was doing by putting my actions and words together.

I felt a little silly being on one knee about to purpose but this was the traditional way. The way I had always imagined I would do it. The way I wanted to do it for my darling Bella. I just hope that like in my imagination she'll say yes.

As the seconds went by it felt excruciating. I raised my arms, gently opening the box to reveal my mothers ring.

A stunned gasp escaped Bella's perfectly full, sweet lips and the tears finally spilled over. I wanted nothing more than to wipe them away.

I took another deep unnecessary breath but I felt like if I didn't I would faint. Even though I know it was impossible I felt light headed. The butterflies in my stomach were now exploding.

This was it.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

_I'd fight for you_

_I'd die for you_

_You know I would… Yeah_

_Hold back the night, light up the sky_

_Oh if I could_

There was silence as fresh tears spilled down her perfectly pale, heart shaped face.

Please say something! Even if it's a _no!_ I'll understand. To be honest I'm surprised she hasn't gone running out the door screaming _'Vampire'_ and then getting her tar and feathers ready yet.

Also to my surprise she quickly pushed herself off the bed and threw herself to her knees in front of me. I dropped my arms, with the ring in the process. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards her.

I was slightly stunned by her actions. Her lips crashed with mine. We kissed passionately. Her hand clutched my hair as mine did hers. The kiss lasted longer than I should have let it. I was pushing my control. I didn't want to hurt her but I didn't want to stop. I reluctantly pulled from the most unbelievable kiss I think we ever shared.

"Wow…" she gasped, regaining her lost breath.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "So can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes," she choked out. "I love more than you'll ever know".

More tears streamed down her face. I raised my thumb and wiped them away. Surprisingly I let out a light laugh. I was filled will many emotions and this seemed to be the only way they could escape. I knew if I were still human I would probably been bawling like a little child.

I continued to caress her face. She kissed the palm of my hand. I pulled her face towards mine and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I wrapped my arms around her.

I would never let go. I couldn't believe this angel said yes to me. She was mine forever.

_Well I'm no superman_

_But I'll love you that best I can_

_And you know I'm just flesh and bones_

_But with you I feel I'm flying… Flying_

_Don't you know I'm no superman_

_But I'll always be your man_

_I'll always be your man_

_I'll always be your man_


	2. Very Important Announcement

_**Author's note:**_

Dear Fan Fiction, my friends, my fans and my loyal readers and reviewers,

I want to thank you for everything over the past few years and the great support and everything and because of that I think its time that I announce something.

Before you crap yourselves no I'M NOT GIVING UP FAN FICTION lol

I'm sure many of you were thinking that. In fact I'm hoping the next chapter of "The Secrets Out" will be ready to post tomorrow. And yes I'm angry at Bella for dropping her phone too.

Anyway back to the seriousness of this post.

Some of you might think I'm being over the top and overly dramatic about this announcement but I believe ye all have a right to know. So using the good old ripping the band aid off technique I'm just going to come out and say it...

I'm Transgender and Pansexual.

There I'm out loud and proud :) no more proverbial closet for me.

I'm telling you this for may reasons:

1. Though I don't necessary want to use it as an excuse the gender disphora and general depression I suffer from is one of the reasons I don't update as much any more.

2. I'm changing my username to my new male name. My new name is Andrew but I'm going by Andy for short and is what I use more. Also I would appreciate if you call me Andy from now on.

3. I'm changing my pronouns to he, his, him etc. so I would really appreciate if you use those, as well I am male.

4. This coming out is an integral part of my transition from female to male.

5. It is who I am and I'm proud and I don't want to hide who I am or how I feel anymore.

So thanks for reading my little ramble and I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me and I hope some of you won't stop reading my work because of this. Though I probably won't get as much hate mail as I did for killing off Alice lol

If you want to ask me any questions by review, pm, email or whatever go a head. I'm very open.

Once again thanks for listing and thanks for everything.

P.s. I love you all :)


End file.
